Power Trip
by lovingcharlene.p
Summary: This is a song- fic that's going to be a few chapters. The song is Power Trip by J.Cole featuring Miguel.Buttercup have been on Butch 's mind lately but Buttercup has a boyfriend. Butch isn't going to give, so what does he do? I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own Butch and Buttercup_

* * *

Buttercup have been on Butch's mind all day and night. All Butch could do is sing love songs and had always had a crush on Buttercup since he was thirteen. The Rowdyruff boys had return when they were 13. But they didn't come for trouble, but for a normal life. Butch's friends had always made Butch go to the club but he wasn't interest in the stippers. He was interested in Buttercup.

* * *

I am so sorry this is short but i wanted to know if this story is interesting. The story might be similar to the Power Trip; video but its going to be a different end than the video.

Also who should be Buttercup's boy friend?

Ace or Mitch ? Please Vote

And don't worry its going to be a Butchercup in the end

nt here...


	2. Description

Description:

Butch

Height: 6'0

8-pack

He have a cowlick that's spikey.

Age:21

Buttercup

Height 5'4

Her hair is little bit past her shoulder. The tips of her hair is dyed lime green.

D-cup

Age:21

* * *

Again, please vote if Ace or Mitch should be Buttercup' boyfriend. Butchercup at the end, so don't worry. Again. I don't own the PPG and RRB


	3. This town is my Thorne

_I dont own the Ppg and the Rrb_

* * *

Butch and his brothers, Brick and Boomer use to pay seventeen hundred dollars for a small apartment before they got famous. Now you must be thinking how their got famous. Well if you combine 3 hot ex-supervillains 18- years old boys who are great singers and youtube then that's how the Rowdyruff boys got famous. Before Butch had gotten famous, he use to leave flowers on Buttercup's house doormat. Obviously Buttercup never knew who sented the had always dream of Buttercup. her lime green eyes that would glow in the dark and her beautiful midnight hair

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was midnight. A shadow walked quietly to the doormat and place the buttercups(flowers) person walked quietly away to a nearby bush where another person was._

_" I can't believe you're too afraid to place flowers on her house." Said a boy with deep ocean blue eyes. he was the one who placed the flowers on the doormat._

_"I'm not afraid. If someone wakes up and sees you, you would have been in trouble while I won't be because they didn't see me." said a boy with forest green eyes. _

_Boomer glared at Butch while he smirked. Although Butch knew he could have gave Buttercup the flowers face to face but he was afraid of her response._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

All the girls that had the chance to be with Butch but didn't like him all regretted it now and cried. Even if Butch's friends gets Butch in a club all he would do is sit there and look bored. Buttercup was the one who had his heart.

* * *

"Soon,I'm going to marry Buttercup." Butch had thought of this when he was 14. As he grew up he knew that the thought was childish. Buttercup still thinks of him as a enemy. Bubbles and Boomer are in the middle of acquaintance and friends. Brick and Blossom are acquaintance. Even after all these years the Rrb and Ppg didn't like each expect Butch who loved Buttercup. Boomer is the only one that knows Butch loves Buttercup. If Brick knew, Butch would have been dead. Brick almost hated Boomer when him and Bubbles were starting to be friends.

* * *

When the Rrb were 18,every club they went to, they were kicked out. Now as rockstars, all the clubs wanted them.

* * *

After a worldwide concert, the Rrb was 21. It have so long since they returned to Butch, this town was his throne.

* * *

Please review and go on my profile and vote please. Who would be Buttercup's boyfriend for a while. Ace or Mitch. Or vote in the reviews. Thanks. Sorry if it's short. Please review.


	4. Author's Note

**Author Note:** The Rrb and Ppg has normal features such as nose,ears,fingers,etc. Who should be Buttercup's boyfriend. Mitch, Ace or vote on my profile or review your answer. Sorry for spelling mistakes in my previous chapter. Review. Voting will end tomorrow so I won't write until tomorrow.


End file.
